The Darkness In Light
by darkness4light
Summary: Yaoi. This is a prequel and very shortened version of another fic of mine, My Little One. This fic involves yaoi references and beliefs that are explained in the fic. All feedback welcomed, flames will be thrown to atemugirl for our entertainment.


Title: The Darkness In Light  
Author: J - darkness4light  
Summary: Another death fic. Kind of. I believe in reincarnation of the human soul (a different version of other religions that believe in reincarnation) and it's divine presence in this world, thats the other half of this fic. Just read, it will make sense.

I'm not revealing the pairings because I'm evil like that.  
This is a short, different version of My Little One.

The Darkness In Light

Yami had always hated death. He'd chosen Yugi over death before, but he didn't fear it. Ryou had. Marik hadn't, he was Egyptian and so knew there was nothing to fear. Yugi however, Yugi he could feel screaming long after his body had given up, the god or gods dragging his soul into the Other World. Seto was another matter. He feared nothing, because he'd already faced fear, his stepfather. He'd fought it all the way and lost.

Yami watched, tears tracking their way down his cheeks, mingling with the rain that was falling steadily now. It was an interesting saying, how it always rained when someone died, it rang true most of the time and today was no exception. It had rained the day they died too. Oh yes, they were dead, again Yami's mind remembered him and his last moments on this earth. He'd watched them, you see he was helpless, they all were.

He remembered that day, one of the many days forever emblazoned in his memory. The day he came back from the darkness of the Millennium Puzzle, the day he met Yugi, the days of being Yugi's soul mate, their last duel, being set free, gaining his first kiss, losing his virginity, loving Yugi, losing Yugi.  
Yugi, Marik, Malik, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Joey, Seto, Mokuba, Tristan and Duke were out having fun, just another normal day when Yugi and Ryou wanted to go on the monorail. Yami, never trusting something that was that high up in the air said no, Yugi of course did his big amethyst eyes routine and Yami relented to let him go with Seto, who wanted to go, Ryou and Marik, the other two had used their own tricks on their Yamis, and Bakura was still muttering.  
The monorail was not safe and came loose from the rails, crashing to the ground and killing all inside.

Yami wept as the memories from that day swept over him. He'd heard all four of his friends' screams as he stood, horrified, watching.  
The rain carried on pouring as he watched the four coffins lower into the graves. They had decided to have a joint funeral, it being too costly and upsetting to have individual ones. It would have been the same people anyway. As Yugi's coffin came to rest Yami threw some Egyptian flowers onto the lid, shuddering at the hollow thud it made.

Gradually everyone left, Mokuba driven back to the mansion and looked after by Joey, Tristan and Duke; Ishizu, Odion and Shadi went back to Egypt, not wanting to stay in Japan any longer; Solomon went back to the Game shop, after half an hour Bakura went to the shop and took Solomon to the flat that the Yamis and Hikaris shared. Malik went with him and Yami stuck around, waiting for any sign that Yugi was still around.  
After three hours Yami gave up and went back to the flat. As he left four tiny beams of light appeared, seeming to watch the car drive away, as if they'd been there the whole time.

Yugi, Ryou, Marik and Seto walked towards the bridge, somehow they'd all thought that this would look like huge pearly gates like the ones always shown in cartoons and films when people died. Anubis appeared in front of them. Yugi stared in awe, he'd always wanted to see the God Anubis in the flesh and now he'd seen him, he was right for the name of god.  
"Have no preconceptions of crossing over young ones, this is merely a step on the new journey. This is not death." Anubis bowed slightly under the gaze of the four.  
Seto's brows came together. "What do you mean, we died, they buried us, we watched the funerals."  
Anubis smiled at the question. "I mean what I say Great High Priest Seto, in the crash, losing your human bodies meant that both your souls in your old life and your reincarnated lives came back together to come here. Your destiny has not been fulfilled and you will keep being sent back here until you do."  
"So we are being reincarnated?" Yugi asked, curious about why Anubis was here, he was the god included in the rites of passage for the dead person entering heaven.  
Anubis read his mind chuckled. "Yes Prince Yugi, I am the god involved with whether people are worthy of going on to the next life, but my little prince, I am also the one who decides what happens to you and where you go. You are not being reincarnated. You are beginning again. You will be sent back as babies with a sped up development and all your memories. When you become the age you were when this happened you will proclaim your love, if not you will start again."  
Ryou smiled at Anubis, he liked this god. "So what if we proclaim our love before then?"  
Anubis knelt and looked into Ryou's eyes. "Then I will have nothing to worry about prince. Now, walk with me and step through, to your new selves."  
As they stood at the doorway to destiny Marik looked back at Anubis and smiled. "Thank you Anubis, for everything."  
Anubis smiled at him. "I serve you and the line of Egypt prince Marik, now go. Your destiny awaits, I will not be happy if I see you here again."  
Marik nodded and walked through after his three friends.

Ishizu found them, brought them to Yami, Malik and Bakura and their journey began.  
Marik was the hardest to bring up. The feisty little boy grew into the man he was when the accident happened. He professed his love for Malik when he was ten and rebuffed, the second time was when he was thirteen, again Malik was hardly listening, but trying to get Seto to stay still while he punished him instead of jumping on the sofa, the third time was when Marik was seventeen, the age of when he died, but six months before the limit. Malik had listened that time, it was in front of the TV as Malik sat, bored with some chat show he only watched to laugh at the people who were on it, Marik had come over and dumped himself on Malik's lap and kissed him hard. He'd gotten the point.

Yugi had found it easy to tell Yami he loved him. At sixteen Yugi told Yami everything. Yami immediately bedded him. Hey, 5000 years and losing Yugi did a lot for the guy.  
Bakura wasn't as easy as Yami but not as hard as Malik. He had never doubted Ryou, or put it down to brotherly, innocent love on his behalf but was too worried about what would happen, not wanting to take Ryou, for fear of hurting him. He'd been bedded by Ryou at age seventeen, a month before deadline.  
Seto found it easy, he just seduced Joey then told him everything. 16.

All was righted in the world, the yamis and hikaris were together, Joey and Seto were together and Mokuba had Tristan and Duke had Serenity. Anubis watched as the deadline passed, smiling at the creation of love he'd helped with. And they all lived happily ever after.

The End

Always wanted to say that.  
Well, happy reading. If you noticed Anubis was a little off for your imagination, its my story and I wanted him to have dealt with them all before and to like them, so I made him a nice god.

J


End file.
